


Feysand Pregnancy

by VictoriaS16



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, POV Feyre Archeron, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Parent Feyre Archeron, Pregnancy, Pregnant Feyre Archeron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaS16/pseuds/VictoriaS16
Summary: Feyre pregnancy
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi! At first I have to apologize for all mistakes. English is my second language but I wanna try to write something. Probably noone ever read this but I public this just for me and for fun! 

Feyre pov  
I wake up in the morning and run to the toilet becouse I felt sick. Something wasn't right. That was third day and I still was sick but high fea doesn' t get sick juat like that. Just in moment when I vomited to the toilet Rhys run into the bathroom and to hold my hair. 

"It's gonna be okey, darling" he said trying to calm me down when I started to sob.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" I menadge to said before the next nusea spelt into me and I vomited again. 

"I am gonna call to Madja. When she exeminate you We are going to now how help you". Rhys was telling me this since my sickness first came but I doesn't wanted that. 

"We should wait. It is probably nothing." I also was telling that every day but when I looked at him I already known that this time I can't get out of it. 

"No. Madja is going to be here at the morning. High Fea dosen't get sick just like that. I am worried about you, darling".

"Okay. But this is probably nothing." I gave up becouse I have no strong to continue this fight. "I am really tired. Can we go back to sleep, please?" I said when Rhys gave me a glass of water and I drinked it. 

"Of course darling". He helped me to get to the bed and when my head touch pillow I already was asleep. 

\--  
I wake up and run to the bathroom again. I wa feeling awful and I started crying for no reason. Rhys was on my side holding my hair again.

" How are you feeling?"

"Awful." 

He kissed my hair and said "Everything is gonna be okay. Madja is going to help you. You are going to be okey, darling". 

"I am going to be okey even if you don' t call to Madja. I am fine." I lied becouse I don' t want Madja to said me that everything is okey and I am overreacting. 

"You are not Okey. Let me and Madja to help you. Even if everything is okey Madja can help us understand what is going on with you." He said giving me a glass of water and helping me get up. " I am going to Madja right now. I will be right back."

"I don' t need this. I said you I am fine. See?" I said getting up from bed and I feel my head spinning. The last thing I felt was Rhys catching me. Than was only darkness.

\----

When I wake up I was laying on my bed and heard Madja and Rhys talking but I can't understand anything. I try to sit but my head start spinning again. 

"Careful, my love" said Rhys and help me sit on the bed. He was smiling. 

" What is going on? Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

" You are pregnant my love." 

" What? Are you sure?" I asked scared

"Yes I am sure" Madja said "I examinate you and you are 11 weeks pregnant, congratulations my Lady"

When I heard that I don' t now what I felt. I was happy, worried, excited and terrifade at the same time. I don' t know when I start crying but I felt tears on my cheek and Rhys fingers when he wipe the tears away.

"Everything is going to be okay, darling. You and our child are okey. Don't cry" He said trying to calm me down. 

"It's okay how you feel right now my lady. This is big news. You need so time and rest. When you will be ready to ask me questions just call me." Madja said when she was packing her things. 

"Thank you Madja" I said with tears 

"You are walcome my Lady'' she said when she left the room.

When she left Rhys kissed my tample and asked "Are you okey my love?" 

"Yes I am just surprised. That's all" I menage to said. 

My thoughts was running and I couldn't said anything else. We where trying for this child for a very long time by now. We started trying right after a war. That was 50 years ago. I started thinking that I can't have children and something is wrong with me and now when this finally happend I didn't know what to do with myself. 

"That finally happened" I said when I put my thoughts together. 

"Yes. We are gonna to be parents darling" he said and I heard tears in his voice as well.

"Our live is going to change and nothing is going to be like it was" I said worried that we can't menage this.

" I know but this is a good change and I am overjoyed. I can't wait to meet this little one." He said woth calm voice when he saw what I am thinking about "We are going to be great parents. This child will be loved by everyone in inner circle. Our friends will help us like always. I love you and I love this child." 

I didn't know what to said. I know that this is true. Cassian and Nesta had their child-a little girl named Ann almost 10 years ago but the fea child grow slower ang she was like 3 years old in human age. Azriel and Elain had already two children. August was 12 years old and their little girl Cecily was 1 year old. I loved this child by my all heart and I spend almost all the time with them. Their was my only contact with children in my life but I known that I and Rhys will be a good parents for our child.


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day*

After morning which I spent vomiting to toilet I was really tired. I was lying in bed and trying to sleep when Rhys came back to home after He has to went to Illyrian Mountian to help Cassian.

"How are you doing?" He asked when he walk to me and sit on the edge of bed.

"Bad." I doesn't want to talk to anyone. I was to tired to do so.

"Do you ate anything today?" He asked worried

"No. And I don't want to" I said with anger. I was to tired for this talk and I was frustated by how I was feeling. "I am sorry. I didn't want to jump at you. I am just tired"

"It is okey Feyre darling" He said sighing "And I am just worried about you and baby. You should eat. Baby needs this. You need this."

"Eating is doing nothing when I vomiting everything after I ate."

"I know this is hard darling. I really want to help you but I can't" He said. I could feel worried in his voice. "Did you take madicanes from Madja in morning?"

"Yeah, but they aren't helping at all" I said with tears. Really morning sickness wasn't enough? I have to deal with hormones to?

"Shhh, darling everything will be okey. We just need to wait and this is going to end. " He tried to calm me down but I still was emoutional mess. " I will go for food for you. You need to eat, darling"

"I don't want to. I am gonna to feel nuseus all day when I eat anything" I said mad

"You already are nuseus all day. You have to eat for baby and for you. Just try eat anything." He said worried and when I heard this in his voise I stopped arguing. I know that he try best to help me but he can't and I doesn't want to worried him anymore. He gone to get me food and I was trying to get my emotions under control. He came back with sandwitches and tea and He helped me sit on the bed. I ate and lie down in bed. I fall asleep in few seconds.

\--

Rhysand Pov

I have never been so nervous before. I hate when Feyre is feeling bad and I can't do anything to help her. I forced myself to get up from her and I went to office to do some work. When I saw all documents to read and anserw to them I started thinking about getting assistant for that. That was always my work but when Feyre accepted mating bond she took some work for her and now I can't think how I ever could have done this alone.

After an hour I heard someone entering house and I left my office to see Cassian and Ann in my door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked and started helping Ann with her clothes.

"Can't I just visit my friend and his wife?" Cassian asked coming into living room "Where is she?"

"She had hard morning and she is sleeping right now." I said without thinking. No one know about pregnancy yet and I could just said to much "She has been working all nigdt and morning" I add quickly but Cass look at me weird.

"Okey then." Cassian said but something was definitly wrong in his voice

"What is wrong Cass?" I asked carefully

"Ann why doesn't you go play toys?" Cassian asked his daughter. When she was gone with toys He said "I think that Illyrians are planing a rebellion"

"What?" I asked paniced. Why now? Why now when I am waiting dor my child and my wife is pregnant? Can't we have peace when we need this so much? "What make you thinked that" I asked trying to get my voice back.

"I heard talking Illyrians about this and I thinked you should know about that but maybe this is nothing. Just some rummors." He said but I known that he isn't telling me everything.

"This is not everything, is it?" I looked at him but he was looking at Ann worried. I knew what he is thinking about. He has to much to loose if rebellious is real. His mate and his child couldn't loose him. "You don't wanna be general anymore, right?"

"What makes you thinked that?" He said

"I am not blind or stupid. You have your mate and child. You don't wanna risk that"

"Yeah but I still wanna be your general. You and Azriel have your family too. I just have to be more careful about what I am doing." He said " And I wanna beat the danger for my doughter safe world." 

"We all have things to fight for. We heve to get more information about what is going on. I will asked Azriel to spy for me again." I sighed "I need a drink and you probably too"

"I have to take care of Ann" He sighed

"Having child complicade everything?" I asked worried

"No. It makes everything diffrent but it is wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Feyre Pov

I wake up and hear someone talking downstairs. I decided to do something very risked. I decided to get up from bed and go downstairs. I only step on two stairs and Ann run and hugged me.

"Hi auntie Feyre!" She screamed "I missed you!"

"Hi little angel!" I laughed "What are you doing here?"

"Mum has training with her friends and Dada needed to tald to uncle Rhysie" She said "So he gave me a mission to go with him here and be nice girl!"

"Wow this is serious mission!" I said trying to be serious "Do you know what your daddy wants to talk about to Rhys?" I asked

"No he doesn't want to tell me" she said sadly "Can you find out this and tell me?"

"I don't know monkey" I said sadly "I can't decide what tell you. This is up to your parents." I said and took her in my arms going downstaris again. When they heard us they looked at us.

"Oho sleeping beauty is awake" Cass said 

"Nice to see you to Cassian" I said laughing 

"It would be nice to see you if I would came with good news but not this time" he said sadly

"What do you mean?" I asked worried "Did something happend to Nesta or others?" 

"No, no everyone are fine" Rhys said calming me down. I don't even realise that I have tears in my eyes. "Everything is okey. It is just something I have to look at" I don't belive him so I turned to Cassian and asked:

"He is lying, isn't he?" I said still with tears looking at Cass and I saw it "What is going on?'

"Ann go back to toys please" He said to his child and when he saw that she isn't going to do that he said "There is no place in discusion in this. This isn't topic for children and remember your mission" She was mad but she go to the room

"I am sorry I shouldn't react like that when she was here" I said with my voice breaking and Rhys hugged me.

"It's okey Feyre. But I have question for you." He said and I saw the tiny laught on his lips. "Are you pregnant?" 

"H-how do you know?" I asked surprised

"That was obvious. Mood changes, you were tired and sleeping during the day. I went through this with your sister. Don't you remember?" He said with lough "How are you feeling?" 

"Bad really bad." I sighed and Rhys pulled me closer to him. "But I still wanna know what is going on" 

"Of course you need to know that" Cassian said. " Noone would get easy on you becouse of your pregnancy or closed you in house you know?" That was obvious but I needed to hear that. I didn' t want to be loocked under someones control ever again.

"Yeah I know. It's just hormones. They makes me crazy." I said "So what is going on with our court?"

When Cassian told me everything I was terrified. I didn't know how to say anything and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Breath Feyre" Rhys said trying to calm me down "Everything will be okay. We are going to deal with it quickly and then we start preparing to our baby arrive" He hold his hand on my stomach and kissed my temple. "I love you and I never let anyone hurt you or baby" 

"I know I love you too but I really need to get my mind together before I can do anything" I said 

" You don't need to do anything. We will deal with it and end this soon" Cassian said "You should rest for you and a little one" 

"I can't rest when you are all risking your life for this court" I said worried

"Yes you can. We don't risk anything. We will be okay" Rhys said but I saw that he and Cassian weren' t sure about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Feyre Pov

"Don't lie to me Cass" I said with anger "I know you two are scared"

"We are but we have done with worst things" Rhysand said "but this time we have more to lose and this maked us scared" I knew that but that doesn't calm me down. This done opposite. If Rhys and Cass addmite that they are scared... This mean that situation is really bad. 

Rhys sat me down in couch. Cassian sat down in armchair and looked at us. 

"So what do we do? Besides that Az will spy them?" Cassian asked 

"For now we have to wait. We know almost nothing about what is going on" Rhys anserwed "Now Feyre need to rest."

"I don't need to rest. I am fine" I argue

"Rhys is right. You should rest." Cassian said "And when you rest you should get everyone and said what is going on. They aren't stupid and if you don't said that to them they will figure it out and be mad that you didn't tell them about it." 

"I know we will tell them soon." I said starting to fell dizzy. "Maybe I should rest..."

"Yes you should" Rhys said and I get up but my dizzenes hit stronger. If Rhys hadn't catch me I would have close meeting between my face and floor "hey Feyre look at me darling. Don't fell asleep please." He lay me down in couch and take my hairs from my face. Cassian bring me a glass of water and pass this to Rhys who helped me drink this. 

"How are you Feyre?" Cassian asked "Are you better now?" 

"Yes I am already better that was nothing." I said "I am okey really" I added when I saw worried faces of Cass and Rhys

"Like I was saying you should rest" Rhys said this like thousand times today but he was right "I will carry you to our room" 

"I can go by myself" I said but I knew that he was right. I couldn't get to our room becouse of dizzienes who still was there. 

"You can't. I will help you that is okey" He said calmly 

"Rhys is right. Let him help you. Let everyone help you. You need us. Your baby needs us" Cassian said holding my hand " Why all Archeron sisters are so stubborn?" 

"Becouse yoy Illyrian Bat Babys are over protecitive" I said with lough. 

"Okey time to stop this little talks. We are going to our room" Rhys said getting me up from couch. When he get me to room he laid me in bed and kissed my tample. When I felt his lips I fall asleep in the same second.

*week later* 

I still fell awful through the most of the time but I at least can live three hours without falling asleep. Everyday I was spending with Rhys. After he told everyone what is going on in Illyrian Maution Azriel was spending most of the time spying for us and others was thinking what we should do. 

Still only Cassian knew about my pragnancy but that was about to change today. We invited everyone to our house for dinner to tell them the news. I wanted to wait a little longer before tell them but my bump was starting to show. Even Madja didn't know why this is happening so fast but I have another appointment with her in this week so maybe this time I will learn more. My morning sickness where with me all the time but I started to get used to it. 

"How are you, darling?" Rhys said hugging me from my back 

"I am fine" I said with smile "The little one is calm this time. I think baby knew that everyone is going to find out about pregnancy."

"Maybe we should tell one person on time if this make baby calm down" He said with lought "I really happy that you are okey. I can't wait until everyone find out and we won't have to hide this" 

"We will tell them today so you can start celebrite that" 

"Yeah that is good part of his meeting" he said his humor go away. Unfortunetly our news wasn't the only reason of the meeting. Azriel was supposed to tell everything he find out in this week. Our calm life could end up with this what he said. "Hey don't worry. Everything is going to be okey". Oh. My mind barier was down again. Becouse of pregnancy I didn't have enough power to keep them closed. 

"I am okey. I know we are going to be okey." I said but without faith and Rhys kissed my tample and hugged me. "I just really wanted my pregnancy to be calm time for us."

"I know this, darling" He said sadly. " I am sorry I didn't want to messed this up."

"What? No this isn't your foult. I knew when I accepted mating bond that being High Lady has a lot of responsibilites. I accepted this."

"I know but you shouln't get through this now." I heard guilty in his voice 

"You aren't responsible for what is happening right know." I said kissing him. "We end this up quickly and we will spend rest of our pregnancy in peace" I was really counting on this.

"Yes. We will" He kissed me once again and I went to get ready for our friends arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, write what are you thinking about this story. I love you guys! Thank you all for reading this <3


	5. Chapter 5

Feyre Pov

When Inner Circle arrived we ate and we talk about everything, waiting for children to go and play. In moment when they gone we all looked to Azriel and wait until he will start talking about what is going on in Maution. 

"So I have bad and good news" Az said 

"Bad first and they we can talk about nice stuff" Cassian said while he was drinking his wine. That would be hard to explaine to everyone why I don't drink today, so I just offered myself to take care of kids. 

When Azriel saw that everyone agree with Cass he start talking again: "Cassian was right. They are planning a rebellion." 

"How much do we know about this?" Rhys said holding my hand under the table to comfort me. "Do we know how many of them? When or how they planning to attack?"

"I only now that they are separed in two groups. One want you to gave up power to them and the other one who don't want another war. I don't think they have plan yet but I will spy them still to find out. They look like they are waiting for something. Or someone" 

"Someone? What are you telling about" Nesta asked

"I thinked they are waiting for Keir. They are counting for him to helped them." Az said

"Okey so we are waiting for more information" Rhys said with calm voice "What is a good news then?" 

"They were trying to get another camp for this but the most of them refused" 

"Most of them? What we the others?" Rhys asked and I heard impatience in his voice

"They are some who are thinking about this but noone agreed with them yet" Az anserwed quickly 

"So we have to deal with Illyrians and Keir at the same time?" I asked trying to sound calmly 

"Probably. I can't tell anything for sure. Not yet. I need more time" He added 

"So for now the only thing we can do is Az still spy for us and to make a surprise visit to the Court of Nightmares" Rhys said "We have to wait and then we can think about get the help for others court" Yes the others courts. After the war our relations get better. Only courts which weren't our allies was the spring and autummn courts.

"So we can stop talking about bad things now and just get drunk?" Mor said with smile 

"There is one more little thing to say before we get drunk" Rhys said and a big smile showed up on his face when he looked at me "Feyre Darling is pregnant" When he said that everyone start to congratulate us and screem how happy they are about us.

"You will be amazing parents" Elain said hugging me

"You know you can always count on me, right?" Nesta hugged me "We all will always help you"

"I know and I can't be more thankfull for that" I said. The only person who wasn't congratuleiting us was Amren. When I looked at her she finally said:

"So you are pregnant when there is a rebellion in sight? You guys can't have better timeing" 

"When this happend we didn't know about rebellion yet." Rhys said 

"You can always destroy atmosphere you know?" Azriel said and hugged me "Everything will be okey. We end up this quickly and we can celebrate getting heir to the Night Court"

"Yeah excacly. There is no need to Feyre fight in the first line. She can just stay here save and we will deal with it" Mor said 

"I won't stay back when you are all risking your life" I observed 

"Noone will make you to but we all worried about you. That will be safe if you get back from this." Cass declared "Noone will closed you up, Feyre"

"I know I just can look at this from behind" I said with a shaky voice "I don't wanna loose you"

"We know that darling" Rhys spoke "We will be safe to. When fight is going to be close we get our allies and win. There is nothing to worry about" 

I really wanted to belive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what are you thinking about this <3


	6. Chapter 6

Feyre Pov 

*two weeks later*

After our meeting with Inner Circle we started working all time. Rhysand and I will have our performance in Court of Nightmares in two days. We have to make them to gave up plan of revolution. 

My sickness started to give up and I have more energy but also more things to do. Rhys is doing all he can to make me to relax. He was taking part of my work and doing it to late hours but I still wanted to help. Taking my work caused that not only me but also Rhys was exhousted but he still refused to show this. Besides of our normal responsibilities he was also going to help As with spying.

"What are you thinking about my love?" He asked 

"Just about how much exhousted you have to be" I said "You should get some rest"

"You to. This is you who is working all day caring our child" He spoke with smile when he thinked about our baby. Now that was our only thing that makes us so happy. Our little child. "We should get one day off tomorrow. I am taking you on a date"

"What with all the things we need to do?" I observed 

"We can ask our friends for help" He said kissing me. "We need some time alone when we can. When this little one show up we will not have time for ourself in a while." I knew that this is true. Baby will need us for long time but I was happy about it.

"Am I insane if I am happy about this?" I said "I love our time together but I am so exicted to meet our child that I can't worry about this"

"I am also excited" He spoke with smile "But I will miss our time just in two of us."

"I will miss this time too when baby is going to be here" I whispered. My hormones were getting in a way again and I felt tears in my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was happy and so grateful about what is around me. I looked up on Rhys and saw that he is looking at me with real joy. I don't know how I deserve someone like him.

"So we are going to a date tomorrow, darling" he replied

"Where we are going?" I asked. 

"you will find out tomorrow"and when he said this I realized that I already missed our free time together. Never in my life I thinked that I will love someone as much as I love Rhysand.

*next day*

Yesterday after our talk we had to go back to work. Rhysand went to help Cassian and Az in Illyrian Mauntion and I went to read reports again. 

Becouse of my pregnancy our mating bond was fragile and every time when Rhys left I was starting to feel bad. My head was hurting but I still wanted to work to help him so I was working to the late hours and now when My Mate wake me up I was still a little tired.

"Hi my love, how are you?" Rhys asked calmly 

"Good just a little tired" I replied

"Do you wanna stay at home?" He proposed "You should get some rest" I saw fear in his eyes. He was always over protective but now this was stronger than ever

"I am okey. I was just working to late hours" I anserwed "I will be okey don't worry" I was trying to calm him down and I touched his cheek. 

"You shouldn't been working that long darling" He commented. I was really trying not to get mad becouse of it. I knew that he would never locked me up but sometimes his behavior was to common to Tamlin. I was telling myself that Rhys is doing this becouse he wants good for me and when I asked him not to he will stop acting like that.

"You are working long too" I observed 

"yeah but I am not carrying our child" He said hard and when he realized that he looked at me and I saw that he is feeling guilty "I am sorry I didn't want to jump at you"

"I am okey my love and I will try not to work that long if you will be happy becouse of it" I said kissing him "So can you tell me where we are going today?"

"This is a surprise. Now you put some clothes on and meet me in dining room for breakfest and then we will go" He said with big smile which made me happy when I saw this. I love his happines and I would gave up everything to see him like that everyday. 

\---

When we ate Rhys told me to close my eyes and winnowed us. For the moment I felt spinning in my head. This was normal pregnancy reaction. Every time when I winnowed I must feel spinning in my head and I have to rest for a moment. This is supposed to move harder in every month in my currently condition.

"Are you okey Feyre darling?" He asked worried like always. He can't accept that I feel bad and he can't do anything with this.

"Yes I just need a moment" I anserwed and tried to smile but the spinning hit me stronger then and Rhys saw that.

"Hey, sit here" he said when he helped me to sit on something what felt like blanket "You can open your eyes my love." When I did what he sked for I saw amazing view. We were in a meadow. In the horizont I could see maution. The color of the grass was very intesive with a lot of flowers. 

"T-Thats beautiful" I whispered and again I felt tears of happines in my eyes. 

"That was my mum and my sistres favorite place" He said and wept my tears and kissed my tample. "I thought that you may like this place too"

"I don't like this Rhys" He looked at me in surprise "I love this place. I never saw anything that beautiful"

"That hurt you know?" He said with laughed "I tkinked that I am the most beautiful thing that you ever saw"

"You wish" I said with laugh and kissed him "Thank you for showing me this place. I love you"

"I love you too" He anserwed with smile and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhysand Pov

When I saw her happines that was the only thing that I ever wanted to see. I don't know what I have done to deserve on this wonderful mate of mine. And now I would get even more amazing thing. A child. And this goregous women was carring it. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked still enjoying the view. Smile make her even more beautiful if it is even possible. I was looking at her and I was starting to feel even more love to her. I don't know when I stop feeling like that. "Rhys? Everything is okey? Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" Oh god. How she can even think that she done something wrong?

"No darling you didn't" I anserwed with smile kissing her "I was just thinking about how happy I am that I have you and I will have our beautiful baby in a few months" When I said that and looked on Feyre I saw tears in her eyes "Don't cry my love" I whispered and kissed away her tears of cheeks.

"I love you so much you know?" She spoke

"I know darling and I love you too" I kissed her again "Can we go for a walk ?" I asked becouse I wanted to show her beautiful place in wood

"Of course" she responed and I helped her get up "Where we are going?" 

"You will see" I said with smile and grab her hand. 

When we were walking she was amazed but everything around us. I already knew that she will spend some time on painting when we will be home and I will help her to get this time for that even with rebelion around. When I was thinking about her paintings she stoped and squezed my hand.

"Are yo-" I started but she shush me and point her fingers in little bunny. That was weird becouse this animal didn't run away when heard us.

"why this bunny didn't run away?" She asked trying to get closer 

"I think that something is wrong" I walked closer and grab bunny in my hand. I saw broken paw "She hav broken paw"

"She?" Feyre asked walking closer

"Yes" I anserwed "She won't be a lot of bigger that that in future. Do you wanna adopt her?

"Can we?" when I confirmed she walked closer and pet little bunny "We have to get her to the vet and helped her"

"Yes we need to" I whispered "Are you mad to this be end of this date?"

"No of course not" She said "So we have new member of the family closer then we thinked" I laughed 

"Yes we have" I kissed and hugged her before we winnowed home.

Feyre Pov

*next week*

After our date we went to the vet. He repaired her paw and gave us things we need for her. Rhys decided that she should be named pearl and I agreed.

I was sitting on the floor trying get her to eat when Rhys came in. "aren't you supposed to rest darling?" I sighed. I was getting really tired becouse of how protective he is. That was really nice and sweet in the beginning but now that was awful. I couldn't do anything by myself becouse everything made him worried and even when I know that he can't control that it often end up with fight.

"I am okey" I said. "I am just taking care of our bunny. This doesn't make me tired Rhys."

"I am sorry Feyre I am really trying not to be overprotective" Rhys whispered when he saw frustation on my face. He kneel and kissed me. I forgive him when he told this but I knew that this would happend again " I will try not to be like that anymore but this is hard."

"I know Rhys. I love you even if you are over protevtive bat" I said and hugged him "How is work? Do you want me to help you?" I asked but I really hoped that he will not need me. I wasn't feel good today and I spent all morning vomiting. 

"No, you should rest after that morning" He anserwed and I saw guilty in his face so I smiled for him hoping that he would understand that I wouldn't mind this. "But I have to leave to Illyrian Mauntion again" He said quickly. I already felt worst. Pregnancy was hard enough without that. Everytime he left that was getting harder even if I wouldn't so far along with pregnancy. 

"That is nesesery?" I asked but I already knew the anserwed. He would never leave me if he haven't need to. "Don't anserw. I know." He tried to smile but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I am really sorry darling. Az need my help with something about rebelion" He said "and no, I don't know what this is about."

"okey then. I and pearl would take care od each other" I kissed him "We will be okey"

"And another bad news I have to go back to work" He whispered hugging me "I am sorry"

"It is okey. It's not your foult" I anserwed but I felt awful with him being gone again


End file.
